


Ten Drabbles in Ten Days 2014

by AKarswyll



Series: Ten Drabbles in Ten Days [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, GateWorld Prompt, Gateworld Ship Day, Romance, Ship Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKarswyll/pseuds/AKarswyll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten drabbles of 100 words for the Sam Carter /Jack O'Neill Ship Appreciation Thread 2.0 Ten Drabbles in Ten Days Challenge 2014 on GateWorld by hlndncr. 1. Chance Encounters, 2. Exhaustion, 3. Dangerous Territory, 4. Breakfast, 5. Amused Relief, 6. Reveations, 7. Magnets, 8. Lust, Longing and Loneliness, 9. Over the Edge, and 10. Family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Drabbles in Ten Days 2014

**#1 Chance Encounters – Rated K**

"Well…" drawled a deeply familiar masculine voice from behind, "fancy meeting you here…"

Sam started with a jerked and whirled around to face the speaker. Dressed in jeans, his flannel jacked of black and blue plaid emphasized his silver hair and dark brown eyes that regarded her steadily. Beneath his gaze she couldn't help the deep rosy colour that flushed her cheeks or the words that stuttered forth. "Um, sir! I was just… I mean, um, yes, what a surprise! To see you here."

Jack's mouth curved up and his eyes crinkled, obviously amused. "At my own cabin you mean?"

.

**#2 Exhaustion – Rated K**

Sam jerked awake, yanked from sleep by an unexpected sound. She lay still for only a moment before the cry sounded again and her weeks' long sleep-deprived mind identified it.

The baby.

Giving an exhausted groan she stumbled from bed and mumbled to her now equally awake husband to go back to sleep.

Shuffling down the hallway to the crying baby's room she repeated over and over the mantra that she and Jack clung to: _this would pass._ And someday, hopefully someday _soon_ , their baby would sleep though the night and they'd know what a full night's sleep was again.

.

**#3 Dangerous Territory – Rated T+**

"You like treading on dangerous territory, don'tcha Carter?" Jack growled deep in his chest as he got in her face, dark eyes intense. "Gives you a little thrill?"

Sam arched an eyebrow and undaunted, lifted her face until they were nose to nose. "Dangerous territory? I don't think so. That's _claimed territory_ and don't you forget it!"

"Oh, it's _yours_ now is it?" His head dipped lower and their breaths mingled. "Since when is it yours?"

"Since I took it and I think," Sam shifted and plastered their bodies together from knees to noses, "I'm going to take it again…"

.

**#4 Breakfast – Rated K**

Jack awoke as dawn's pale light crept through the window. Cracking a big yawn, he checked on his bedmate. Even asleep Sam looked tired and grief-worn and he didn't have the heart to wake her.

Brushing a kiss over her forehead he slipped from bed.

And even though he had invited her—them, the team—up here to help deal with the changes in their lives and Jacob's loss together, he stepped out into the chilly morning air alone. Mist blanketed the lake and he took rod-and-tackle in hand, walked the path to the dock, and settled about catching breakfast.

.

**#5 Amused Relief – Rated K**

The shrieks brought Sam to her feet in an adrenaline fueled lunge with P-90 in hand and she charged through the brush with Teal'c. Breaking through the brush she skidded to a halt by the river bank where the Colonel and Daniel had gone to wash—and went weak at the knees with laughter.

The faces and hands of the two men were purple where they had washed and the Colonel… Well, he'd obviously scrubbed his hands through his hair for the usually silver strands were now bright orange.

Obviously the water of this planet and Tau'ri skin didn't mix.

.

**#6 Revelations – Rated T+**

There had been many moments of revelation in their relationship. Revelations forced upon them by circumstances and not their heart's desire.

For her, the revelation while he was trapped on another world that what she felt might be 'a problem.'

For him, the revelation when a force shield had trapped her that he 'cared more than he was supposed to.'

Together, reveal to all because of an alien lie detector and the painful and often stumbling steps years afterwards to try and stay within drawn boundaries.

But this slow revelation of self to each other in their bedroom was precious.

.

**#7 Magnets – Rated K**

There, that was it, Sam realized as she spied the _perfect_ gift on the shelf of the novelty shop.

A moon and star magnetic sculpture.

It was decorative enough to be overlooked as a whimsical ornament on Jack's desk but more importantly, it was functional and would be the perfect outlet for his need to do something—which manifested as busy pen- and paperclip-destroying-fingers.

And best of all, there were no parts to break!

The cashier rang the gift through the register with a smile. "Got a kid that loves the stars?"

Sam grinned. "Oh yeah, a really big kid."

.

**#8 Lust, Longing and Loneliness – Rated T+**

Sam awoke with a throaty moan of pleasurable completion in her berth.

She tossed the sheet aside in an almost pointless attempt to get the temperature controlled air to cool her and lay there panting in the aftermath. Her body still awash in the lusty sensations of the erotic dream as her mind dwelled on the memories of passionate kisses, caressing hands, and bodies that moved together as one.

Longing for the reality of her husband she rolled over and punched her pillow, taking out her frustrations on it. Now, if only she could push back her loneliness as easily.

.

**#9 Over the Edge – Rated K+**

The wind screamed beneath Jack's feet as he stood on the principle. The sound almost drowning out the roar of his rushing blood and his drumming heartbeat.

Almost, but not quite.

He couldn't keep the insane grin off his face, his whole mind and body pumped for what was to come. Looking over his shoulder at Sam he saw she too had an insane grin on her face and her eyes were lit with sheer pleasure.

"Ready Carter?" he shouted over the roar of the airplane engines.

"Ready Sir!"

"Let's go!"

And together they jumped over the edge into freefall.

.

**#10 Family **–** Rated K  
**

Sam sat down in the chair beside Jack on the deck and accepted the beer he passed her from the cooler at his feet. The can was chilly in her hand, a refreshing change from the sweltering heat of the late summer day.

Surveying the yard she looked over their family members that had made it for her and Jack's anniversary party. Over the years the numbers of 'the family' had changed, death had taken some away from them and marriages and births had brought others into the fold—but throughout it all they had been, and would remain, family.


End file.
